1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device generally includes a display part and a touch part. The touch part obtains coordinate information about a position at which a touch event occurs and provides information to the display part. The display part displays an image corresponding to the information provided from the touch part.